Searching For A Falling StarEdited
by DreamCherry66
Summary: EDITED- Yuna find that her love, Tidus, is not a dream and that his Zanarkand is very real indeed...
1. Depression

'_**Oh my hero, so far away now,**_

_**Will I ever see your smile?**_

_**Love goes away, like night into day,**_

_**It's just a passing dream.'- Celes, FFVI**_

**_

* * *

_**

The soft notes of the music gently died away as the Ex-Summoner let her head fall gracefully. The surrounding crowd were cheering, it was always the same- she would get up, perform, be asked for an encore, leave the stage and be called up again the very next day. And there were always the autographs. Always someone needed something from the High Summoner-and she was willing to give all she could for the people of Spira-but couldn't they see that she was broken? Couldn't they see that her heart had been shattered into a million pieces? Were they blind or just plain stupid? She had her friends supporting her, and yet she felt so alone. So cold…

Many times she had asked herself why she couldn't just go to the Farplane to see her beloved- and her answer was always the same.

'_Because you're not there.'_

The lonely words echoed through her mind, driving the once determined youth into the depths of her mind.

"Yunie?" Her cousin asked softly.

"Yes, Rikku?" Yuna responded as she walked off the stage, much to the disappointment of her fans.

"Do you wanna go to the party tonight?"

'_Good old Rikku. Always looking at the bright side of the situation. The glass is never half-empty to you, is it?' _Yuna smiled softly at her cousin, the fake smile that she almost put on automatically now.

"Why not? Let's go!" She said in fake happiness.

_'This mask..it's not me...Tidus, please come back.'_

* * *

A/N- Well, that's the prologue of the edited version of Searching For A Falling Star. I must say, this is way better than the first version! And trust me, this one ain't gonna be finished with a crap ending that doesn't make sense! Review if you feel like it or get the chance! 


	2. Wake Up Call

A/N- Mleep, I forgot to put in the Disclaimer…again.

Disclaimer- If I owned Final Fantasy would I be living in my bedroom with a lamp, stereo and alarm clock as my only electrical appliances? I have the lamp because my light decided to go and die…bastard…

And thank you for the kind reviews! They mean a lot to me!

oOoOoOoWOOPTHISISMYLINEBREAKERoOoOoOo

"Is she awake yet?" Rikku whined at her place at the table.

"Yes Rikku, she's awake, and that's why she's currently in her bed with her eyes closed and dreaming about something." Paine responded whilst rolling her eyes.

"Hey! That's not nice oui cred!" Rikku said as she pouted.

"Minus six respect points, now leave me alone." Paine snapped. Today was not a good day for her. First of all, she woke up to Rikku yelling in her ear, second Barkeep decided to take Darling out without telling anyone and third, she got only an hour of sleep due to Rikku's constant chattering.

"E drehg E'mm crid ib huf..." Rikku trailed off.

"Kuut drehgehk, vun uhla." Paine replied as she pushed herself off her seat and started to exit the room.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Rikku yelled angrily as she chased after the Goth warrior.

"Rikku, shut up!" Yuna yelled as she covered her head with her pillow.

oOoOoOoOoANOTHERLINEBREAKERoOoOoOoOo

Half an hour later saw the ex-summoner in the shower, mentally plotting revenge against her cousin.

_'Yunie, hurry up in there!' _Speak of the devil in disguise…

"Hm…I don't think so." Yuna said aloud. Her cousin was using the two-way intercom, a good way to keep in touch with people in other rooms.

_'Come-on! You had to get up anyway!' _Rikku argued.

"I would have preferred waking up by myself rather than having help from a band of the worst musicians I have ever heard!" Yuna said in a clear tone. She wasn't really mad at Rikku-she just wanted to see how far her cousin was willing to go for forgiveness.

_'Yuna, you might want to come out from there, we've got sphere waves coming from Zanarkand.' _Buddy said. Rikku struggling against Paine's headlock was heard from behind him as he hurriedly shut the machine off.

"Another one?" Yuna wondered aloud as her mind began to wander. She subconsciously went through the rest of her morning routine until she found herself walking to the elevator.

_**'May as well get this over with.'**_

oOoOoOoOoAnotherLineBreakCourtesyOfMeoOoOoOoOo

Sure, Yuna loved Sphere Hunting, but this, this was just plain ridiculous.

"Ok…Guys, this has gone way out of hand." She said as she stared at the outfit in her hands. Rikku was staring in horror at her own and Paine had promptly burned hers when Brother approached her with it.

"This looks like it was made by Brother himself!" Rikku said, still in shock about what lay before her.

"It probably was." Yuna said with a wince. Once Yuna had entered the bridge Brother has proudly presented her with the abomination he called an outfit. It consisted of a mini skirt that could pass off as a belt, a tube top the width of a necklace and 'hooker' boots.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Rikku said, the Al bhed girl had a slight green tinge on her face as she held hers out at arms length. Paine sighed and rolled her eyes, the two 'masterpieces' were soon engulfed in flame.

"Thanks, Paine."

"Let's just go get that sphere."

oOoOoOoOoWowSoManyLineBreaksSoLittleTimeoOoOoOoOoOo

The sun was just beginning to rise, giving Zanarkand an eerie glow. The large red Airship slowly descended, landing with a small bump. The ramp opened and the three girls ran out.

"Y!"

"R!"

"P!"

"Let's get that sphere!"

The three ran towards the entrance, only encountering a few fiends along the way. Near the opening was an Airship, the girls ran faster, no way were they going to lose that sphere to another group! Yuna's earpiece crackled and Buddy's voice came through.

_"Yuna, there are other Sphere Hunters there."_ He said.

"We know, we just passed their Airship." Yuna replied with a few pants.

_"Be careful with them, they're somewhat new so we don't know what they're like."_ With that, the earpiece shut off and Yuna focused her mind once more on reaching the sphere.

Ten minutes later still bore no sign of YRP's competition. They had now reached the lower sanctum and were cautiously looking around.

"Buddy, any idea where it could be?" Paine asked.

_"You guys are right near it."_ He replied. The girls gave each other confused looks and continued to search.

"Buddy! It's not here!" Rikku yelled in frustration. All three members of YRP now had cuts on their arms and legs from searching along the ground. A sudden rumbling sound came from behind them and they turned around in shock to see what it was.

"Vai!" a voice screamed. A teen girl suddenly came into view, and not far behind her were the biggest Iron Knights YRP had ever seen. As the three got into their fighting positions the roof above them started to crumble. The girl dived inside just as the wall came down, trapping them inside. She sat up, breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rikku asked concernedly. The girl looked up, revealing bright blue eyes and a tanned complexion.

"Heisa, Re'I usar." The girl responded. As she shakily climbed to her feet the three others exchanged unsure glances.

"I'm Rikku." Rikku said in an attempt to be friendly, she stuck out her hand and the other girl shook it with a smile.

"Rutai hubri usher." She said formally.

"Eh heh…Do you speak Spiran?" The Al Bhed girl asked, trying to decipherer what this stranger was saying was _really_ hard. The girl looked at her oddly for a moment and then hit her forehead.

"I'm an idiot. Sorry about that, I'm used to speaking my home language." She said with a friendly smile. Yuan breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'm Yuna." She said good-naturedly.

"Nice to meet you Yuna, I'm Lenne."

"Lenne…where have I heard that name before?" Yuan pondered. Lenne's long brown hair swayed softly as she untangled her single earring.

"LENNE?"

A/N- Ok, those of you who read the un-edited version of this know who she is, everyone else, you'll find out when I get a chance to edit the next chapter. Until next time!

Yunie-Star-Tidus-cutie


End file.
